


A faery's touch

by mintchocolate_gelato



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bloodplay, F/F, Mildly Dubious Consent, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-15
Updated: 2012-11-15
Packaged: 2017-11-18 17:15:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/563479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintchocolate_gelato/pseuds/mintchocolate_gelato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly Hooper finds there is something fascinating about watching a drop of blood sliding down a canvas of human skin. Irene Adler can't think about it without feeling faint. This could end badly...or perhaps maybe not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A faery's touch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [andthebluestblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/andthebluestblue/gifts).



> For the [Breaking the SexMold](http://breakingthesexmold.tumblr.com/)challenge in tumblr.
> 
> The prompt by the lovely blue was: Molly/Irene; Molly is not really interested in anything Irene does professionally, but she's very, very interested in bloodplay. Irene has years of practice in beating people without drawing blood--because she gets queasy and dizzy to the point of passing out when she has to handle blood. But she likes Molly, and things have been going really well so far. 
> 
> Now betaed by the lovely [exbex](http://exbex.livejournal.com/)

 

 

 

 

 

Rain was falling outside the window, the tiny droplets forming skewed faces on the glass outside, the thunder resounding heavy far in the distance providing an ephemeral light to the sky. People held umbrellas helplessly above their heads, or grabbed a newspaper as a last resort and ran towards the nearest cover. It was a good night to be in front of a hot fire and tucked inside the covers of a warm bed, with a cup of hot tea in one hand, and a book on the other. But this, this was also good, more than good actually, this was excellent.  
  
Irene had both hands pressed to Molly's face, holding her in place while they kissed. Her back had somehow ended up against a black wall just a block shy of her house, with Molly's body pressed against hers, providing the only warmth available at the moment. They were both soaked to the bone, not a single place on their bodies dry or untouched by the cold and the rain. Their abandoned umbrella threatened to escape with the wind if they didn't pick it up from the ground soon. Irene's expensive black dress was sticking to her skin uncomfortably, and her hair fell, dishevelled, to the sides of her face. Molly looked lovely though, with her cheeks red due to the cold, or possibly the kiss, Irene could bet it was a bit of both.  
  
When they finally pulled back, Molly was wearing Irene's lipstick all over her cheeks and face and Irene's own were sticky with the glitter of Molly's gloss. They looked at each other for a long moment and finally broke out into contagious laughter. The plan was never to stop right in the middle of the street and make out, but Molly had insisted she wanted to feel the rain on her face and had dragged Irene out of their cab just five minutes away from her home.  
  
"Oh my god, you are shivering, I am so sorry!" Irene chuckled as Molly fussed over her, wrapping an also very damp coat over her shoulders.  
  
"Don't worry Pet, we'll just get home and take a shower together. How does that sound mmhm?" Irene let a smirk tug at the ends of her lips, she squeezed Molly's hand and lead the way towards her house, doing her best to ignore the rain dropping insistently on her back.  
  
There was the promise of warmth and skin waiting for her when they arrived to the house; Kate should be in her room already so they had the whole evening alone. Irene had to wake up early the next morning to attend to a client but she could do with little sleep if that's what it took for her to enjoy Molly thoroughly.  
  
There were really few chances of meeting during the week, with Molly's work at Barts sometimes keeping her nights and Irene's own busy agenda and very important clientele making their way in and out her house all day. It was not optimal, so any opportunity for the both of them to be together was taken zealously and without remorse. This was no exception.  
  
The walk took ten minutes more than it would have if the sky weren’t falling. Halfway through it, Irene took off her heels and was walking barefoot on the wet pavement. It hardly mattered since everything was wet anyway, but the risk of falling and breaking her back was diminished.  
  
When they reached the white door of Irene's house, it took barely a minute for her to fish out her keys from her purse and fling the door open. She was sure she had woken Kate up with that, but good, let her listen.  
  
She kissed Molly hard and wet against the door once it was closed. Her mouth opened and her tongue slid inside Molly’s lips teasingly brushing against her tongue. They were both panting hard by the time it was over, and Irene felt heat rise to her face and in between her legs.  
  
Waiting wasn’t an option anymore; Irene dragged Molly through the house and up the stairs towards her bedroom where she found two fluffy white towels, giving one to Molly. “Shower?”  
  
The shower ran for more than an hour, the sound of the water echoing alongside the rain, hiding the sounds of their moans and cries and of skin touching skin.  It was good that her shower was big; they could move around quite easily in there, even if Irene had preferred to corner Molly against the wet wall more than once. Irene made Molly orgasm twice using the showerhead, the pressure of the water making her squirm and moan as Irene’s hands pinched her nicpples and slid down her back squeezing her buttocks at a moment’s notice. Then she let Molly bring her off with her tongue while sitting on the edge of the tube, legs spread apart, both of her hands entwining with Molly’s hair, as she thrust upwards.    
  
When they were out and dressed in clean pajamas, she took the opportunity to indulge in a secret pleasure:cuddling. One arm wound around Molly’s waist, the other around her pillow, Irene knew that if she closed her eyes she would be out cold for the night. Except there was something going on; Molly was looking at her from the side of the bed, biting at her lip nervously. She was wearing the same anxious, self-conscious face Irene had seen in her the very first time they had gone out.  
  
“What is it pet?” Asked Irene, quirking her eyebrows upward. “You have that ‘face’.”  
  
Molly’s eyes widened a little but her face didn’t change.  “Face?” What face?”  
  
“The face you always have when something is bothering you. Now, come one, what is it?”  
  
Molly looked away to hide the blush that crept up her cheeks, but Irene squeezed her hand reassuringly. “Mmmm I was just thinking...”  
  
“Yes?” Prompted Irene.  
  
“I want to try something.”  
  
“Something? You mean in bed pet?”  
  
“...Yes..”  
  
Irene gave a mischievous grin and leaned in to nuzzle at Molly’s neck  “I knew it; you have that look. Right, what kind of something pet? I have lots of toys.”  
  
Irene’s eyes must have shined, because Molly immediately shook her head and took her arm. “No, nothing like that, I don’t really want to uhm get punished and things like that.”  
  
There was no hiding her disappointment once it crossed her face, but Irene swallowed it down as much as she could and nodded. “Right, then what is it pet? I’m sure we can at least try so don’t be afraid, come on.”  
  
“Well I was watching this show on the telly, and how some people have this, this thing. They like to well, to see blood, and I was just wondering....if, you know.”  
  
Irene did know, and it made her stomach unsettled just thinking about it. “Blood? Like, vampirism. Do you want to taste it?”  
  
“No, yes... no. Not exactly! I just want there to be blood. You know small wounds, dripping down someone’s back, just... blood.”  
  
“You want bloodplay.” It was a statement, simple, but as she let out the words Irene’s mouth tasted sour. She should probably tell her outright that this was the one thing she couldn’t do, but Molly wanted nothing to do with most of Irene’s world; she didn’t want the thrill of submission or even the chains and the whips or the collars, but she wanted this. How could Irene deny her this? “Alright, we could give it a try.” Her voice didn’t even shake.  
  
Even since she was a little girl blood had always made her uneasy. There had been one time she was playing with the neighbours, at eight years old. She had accidentally fallen and scraped her knee. There wasn’t even much blood, just tiny droplets that didn’t even get to fall, just pooled around the wound. But it had been enough for Irene; she had felt lightheaded and had ended up being sick in the garden behind her house.  
  
“Really? You don’t think I’m sick or disgusting or, or worse?”  
  
“No, of course not. This isn’t the first time I’ve heard this, although it will be one of the first times I do it. I  
I’ve spent so much of my career learning to ensure that my clients don’t bleed. It may take some time.”  
  
“Sure, all the time you want.” And Molly meant it, she had that huge smile that meant she was happy for now, and it made something in Irene’s stomach clench, it seemed there really was no getting away from this one because how could she refuse to see that smile again sometime in the future, sometime soon..  
  
They set the date as two Fridays from then. Two weeks, fourteen days to prepare mentally. Irene was not sure it was enough time.  


* * *

 

Friday, of course, came too early. Irene purposely took her time with her last client of the day, an old diplomat that owned her information about the nuclear program in China, until she couldn’t justify keeping him for more. Sighing, she removed the leather corset the ambassador loved and put on some regular clothes, a simple black dress with red flowers, before going to her room where Molly had been waiting for her since she got home from work.  
  
Molly was already splayed on the bed belly down, naked but for her knickers. Irene had placed a towel underneath her to catch any possible stray drops of blood; no need to ruin expensive Egyptian bed sheets after all.  
  
She took out the knife she had acquired for the occasion, a drop-point knife boiled and dipped in chlorine beforehand, with a lovely red handle. It was quite different from the knives she had in her Domme kit, for one this one was actually sharp, if applied with the right pressure it would slice through skin; the ones neatly ordered in her toy chest were big dull knives, with showy designs meant to enhance the senses, make the sub alert when they felt the very first touch of the metal or when the blunt blade scratched their skin. But Irene never drew blood with them.  
  
There was a lump forming in her throat as she held the knife up and looked for a suitable spot to begin. She went with the shoulder blade, and the first thing she did was to press the harmless side of the knife against Molly’s warm skin. Molly shuddered underneath her and a moan escaped her lovely lips. Irene hummed in approval and used her hand to stroke Molly’s lower back in a soothing motion.  
  
So far so good.  
  
But this was what she did with clients, this was nothing new, this was simple knifeplay. They weren’t even close to the bloodplay yet.  
“Irene...” Molly’s voice sounded worried, and Irene instantly masked the fear in her face before looking up at her.  
  
She had been lost in thought, and she had a knife in her hand, this was already not good. “What is it pet?”  
  
“You are too quiet, are you okay?”  
  
Swallowing the lump, Irene nodded and made a disapproving sound with her mouth. “What? but of course I am okay, why wouldn’t I be? Now, remember we agreed upon a safeword Molly? Can you tell me what is it?”  
  
Molly’s eyes didn’t leave her face yet, but she answered simply, “Apple.”  
  
“Good. Good, pet.”  
  
Showtime. Irene took the knife and held it firmly between her fingers, the blade pointing sideways, only the sharp tip was ready to touch Molly’s skin. She lowered it, and with a simple flick of the wrist, let the tip scratch -not quite cut- the skin of Molly’s left shoulder blade. Molly let out a sigh, a mix of pain and pleasure, but she melted against the mattress.  
  
The milky white skin surrounding the scratch instantly turned red, and the small wound itself became more visible as seconds passed. Finally Irene saw it, a single crimson drop of blood, falling down Molly’s back. Molly was watching it too, and her eyes darkened, her face twisting into something hungry.  
  
It was a shame not being able to share Molly’s desire and enthusiasm. Irene tried, she tried looking at the blood and find something sensual in it, in its colour. But as much as the red reminded her of lipstick, of a well spanked bum, or someone’s tongue, she couldn’t see the red of this blood as nothing but alarming. Irene’s head began to swim, her vision turned blurry even as she tried to focus long enough to put the knife away. She felt sick, her stomach took a turn, her eyes rolled back into their sockets. She was going to... she would... she fell and fell and fell for what felt like ages, spots dancing in front of her pupils; and then everything went black.  
  
When she awoke Molly was hovering over her, along with an unknown man in medical clothes, they were calling out her name and Molly was holding a wet cloth to her forehead. Their words seemed slurred to Irene’s brain, hard to understand and to process, she blinked and stood up slowly, only to fall back against softness when the spots appeared dancing in front of her eyes again. When she finally came to all her senses, the medical man took her pulse and her blood pressure, examined her pupils and her reflex response then left with a too familiar smile directed to Molly.  
  
“You fainted.” Molly’s voice was sweet and reassuring, and yet Irene wanted her to shut up the moment she spoke. The smallest of noises seemed to make her head hurt as if it had been hit with a truck. “Doctor said it was probably the sight of the blood, I’m sorry, I guess I didn’t think this would happen.”  
  
Irene smiled faintly, making sure not to strain herself too much. “We can talk about it later pet, right now I just want a kiss.”  
  
The moment the kiss ended Molly wrapped her body around Irene’s and pulled closer, her mouth curling into a worried expression. “Should we even try this again? Or just forget about it?”  
  
“Of course we can try this again pet, no reason to give up after only one try.”  
  
Her eyes were closing even as she spoke, and she guessed her brain didn’t actually grasp what she was truly saying until it was out of her mouth. And what was more, the moment Molly turned and asked excitedly ‘really?’, Irene answered ‘yes’, before falling profoundly asleep.  
  


* * *

  
  
The second time they did it, it went much worse. Molly had come one day from work with a face as if she had just figured out the end of poverty in the world.  
  
“I know what our problem is!” She said. “It’s that you tried doing it to me; why don’t I try doing it to you?”  
  
And Irene wanted to say it was the same thing, that even if Molly was drawing the blood the moment Irene saw it, she would feel sick again. But it was that same sentiment, that same twisted thing that made her want to see Molly happy above all things that pushed her to say of course they could try that.  
  
And here they were.  
  
This time it was Irene on her back. Like this she was aware that she’d be able to see blood from any wound Molly made very clearly, but she could bear even less not being able to see a thing at all. It was the most vulnerable position Irene had ever allowed someone put her in.  
  
Molly’s hands were trained and skilled, she even wore gloves to avoid any infections, even though they were both clean and Irene trusted her with her life. They had also done research, they had looked into the best places to cut that would heal fast and would cause the best sensation, most people Irene had asked and most websites they had read had recommended the back of the knees.  
  
“Ready?” Asked Molly with a soft soothing voice.  
  
“Yes.” Her voice was once again perfectly steady.  
  
Molly lifted Irene’s leg and put her ankle over her shoulder, she drew the knife they were using just below the place knee and lower leg connected, Irene could feel the coldness of the metal. Her eyes closed tightly and she gripped the bed sheets until her knuckles turned white.  
  
The first thin cut was made with the precision of a doctor, it didn’t start to hurt until a few seconds had passed and air had made contact with the open wound. Irene’s breath hitched and the pain did ground her. she had always liked pain, it was something she understood in herself and in others. But the area Molly had cut into was filled with more accessible veins and vessels than the patch of shoulder she had cut Molly on.  
  
There was more blood. Three droplets slid down Irene’s leg, she could feel them trickling down, it was wet and uncomfortable. She so desperately didn’t want to open her eyes, if she could just wait a bit more, a cut more before dragging Molly in for a kiss, so they could begin their lovemaking, it would be fine.  
  
She turned her head to the side and cracked one eye open, she could only see the edge of the bed, and Molly hovering over her. Irene tugged at Molly’s arm and brought her closer, seeking blindly for her lips. They melted into a kiss, Irene let her fear be swallowed away by Molly’s tongue, by her soft lips. She groaned softly and let herself touch Molly more openly, outlining her breasts and down her belly. “Molly~”  
  
“You are so beautiful I... I don’t know how to describe it.”  
  
And then Molly was painting over her skin with her blood. She was using her fingers to smear it and form scribbles or words, Irene couldn’t really tell. And that would have been fine really... completely fine. Except that Molly brought her hand up to press against Irene’s lips, and suddenly everything Irene could see was red.  
  
“Apple...I, apple!”  
  
Molly looked down at her, confused for a moment before her eyes widened and she immediately stepped back, leaving the knife on the floor and fetching the first aid kit. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, are you okay, did I hurt you?”  
  
The disinfectant stung as it was applied but Irene was too busy keeping her mind from floating away and becoming more dizzy than it already was.“  
  
When the wound was clean and bandaged she was able to sit up properly and look at Molly who was still staring at her expectantly. “I suppose we should talk about this, shouldn’t we pet?”  
  
Molly nodded and took her hand, “Yes, we should, but I think you should eat something first, and sleep a little. You are pale, should I call the doctor again?”  
  
Irene shook her head. “No, I think something from the kitchen will do, then we should both sleep.”  
  
They went to bed that night with worried faces, neither of them looking forward to the conversation they would have in the morning, but it was necessary, and long overdue. Irene fell asleep with a headache and the still dizzy effect, and with Molly sleeping a bit too far away for her liking on the other side of the bed. If this was on purpose, neither of them ever mentioned it.

 

 

* * *

  
The conversation went like this: Irene woke up alone with the scent of eggs and toast coming from the kitchen and into the open door of her room. She put a robe around her shoulders and climbed down the stairs one by one, ignoring the dull ache at the back of her knee.  
  
Molly was making breakfast and chatting with Kate about some celebrity they had both seen on the telly. Boring.  
  
Irene sat on a chair near the counter and waited for Kate to notice her, waving a ‘get out of here’ signal when she did.  
“Well girls, I must leave you, duty calls. Adler you have a client in two hours.” And with that, she exited the kitchen.  
  
Silence. It was the first time Irene couldn’t find anything to say that would instantly turn the situation to her favour. Or rather, she didn’t want to. Which was a testament of how much he had grown to care for Molly, that she was willing to present herself with every weakness she had, as she was.  
  
“You should have told me before.” Molly’s soft voice broke the silence, and it sounded sad, it sounded hurt and disappointed. Irene knew in that moment she never wanted to hear the sound of that voice like that again.  
  
“Tell you what?”  
  
“You know! That you have been averse to blood since you could remember, that you couldn’t cut yourself or fall as a child because you would pass out! If you knew all this why, why lie to me? Why did you let me hurt you?” The worse part was that Molly was not shouting, she didn’t sound angry, she sounded extremely disappointed.  
  
“I know, I know I should have told you but I wanted to do this for you, I wanted to make you happy. I wanted us to try.”  
  
“As sweet as that sounds Irene, I am a grown up, I would have understood.” She sighed and turned the stove off, bringing two plates of scrambled eggs with toast to the table, and setting one in front of Irene.  
  
But Irene wasn’t hungry, she just wanted to fix this.  
  
“I’m sorry. I really am, it’s my job to respect my client’s limits and their desires, I suppose I should learn to respect my own.” Irene rarely said sorry, it wasn’t in her nature to seek the approval and forgiveness of others. But if there was anyone she wanted it from, it was Molly and she didn’t regret saying it.  
  
Molly seemed to consider those words for a moment, and her disappointed look slowly morphed into a small smile. Something inside Irene exploded with relief, she didn’t know what she would have done if Molly had gotten up and left.  
  
“We are not doing something like this again before telling each other the truth.”  
  
How ironic, Molly was giving her a lesson of what you’re supposed to learn your first moments into the lifestyle she so adored. There was no better response to that accusation than the shame ghosting over her features. She let it rest there as a token of her understanding. I know, I agree and I promise.”  
  
Molly smiled at her again then gestured to the plate. “Breakfast time.”  
  
They ate the eggs before they could get too cold.

 

 

* * *

 

Three weeks passed and everything went slowly back to normal, Molly was overly careful every time they had sex for a while, but neither of them brought back the topic of blood again. It still bothered Irene though, not that he wasn’t able to do it, because that she couldn’t help; but that she had let the blood be the focus of the entire situation when it shouldn’t have been. It was supposed to have all been for their pleasure, Molly had even said so herself when she had requested it.  
  
To take their minds out of everything, Irene took them to several shows two or three times a week. This time it was Spanish dance at an extremely expensive and delicious Spanish restaurant.  
  
The flamenco show had been exquisite. The movements sensual and enrapturing, Irene had thrown Molly a heated gaze and had gotten one just like it in return. As soon as the show ended they grabbed a cab and set home, and they couldn’t take their hands off the other.  
  
They entered the apartment in a tangle of limbs and lost in a messy kiss. Irene’s tongue prodding for entrance into Molly’s, their bodies pushing together.  
  
Discarded clothes fell to the ground, for once Irene did not care for her expensive dress as it fell down her body and legs. She tugged Molly’s blouse open, tearing at one of the buttons on the bottom and threw the garment to the floor.  
  
“I need you, I want you.” Molly’s voice was pure music, sex turned sound, harmony. Irene moaned just at the sound of it and pushed Molly forward to meet her, kissing her loudly again.  
  
They hit the couch with the back of their legs and fell on it. Molly on her back and Irene on top of her, Their breasts touching, hardening nipples against soft skin and they finally let the kiss break with a loud sound.  
  
Irene grinned wolf-like, slipping her hands on the waistband of Molly’s knickers and pulling down, slowly just to drag the tension on. “You are beautiful pet~”  
  
Molly’s flushed skin answered by tinting a slightly darker tone of pink but she didn’t argue. Her breathing was coming out in soft short pants, and there was a raw desperation on her movements and the arch of her lips.  
  
Irene kissed down Molly’s neck, leaving the last of her lipstick finally imprinted on the milky white flesh. When she had gone down enough that she reached Molly’s breast, Irene gently took the right nipple in her mouth and sucked with deliberate softness.  
  
And yet, even with the careful approach Irene had taken, Molly was pulling at her hair urging her to move on to the other nipple to avoid over-sensitivity. Irene did, she moved left and closed her mouth around the other nipple until it was hard under her tongue and slightly pinker than before.  
  
Molly gasped, her eyes rolling back on her head, “Irene, please, please.”  
  
Irene smirked and nodded, continuing her trail south of Molly’s breast with her tongue, stopping for a second on her belly button and then further down still.  
  
“Mmmm pet, you sound lovely.” The smirk increased, taking over Irene’s face, “How would you like to come mmm? My tongue? My fingers? I could go get one of my vibes. I bet you’d like that.”  
  
Molly shivered under her, and placed both arms on  Irene’s shoulders and brought her upwards again, to level with her face. Molly kissed her lips, used her tongue to trace the corners of her mouth just before slipping inside and taking over the kiss completely with her tongue, leaving Irene gasping for a breath she never wanted to take.  
  
But she understood, and a sudden pang of lust and hunger took over her.  
  
Grabbing Molly’s hips and yanking her upwards should have taken more strength than what it felt like, as if Molly was light as a feather or maybe Irene was just too desperate to get to the next part.  
  
Irene went down again, kissing the neck, between Molly’s breast, her navel, just above the brown curls of pubic hair, how Irene loved those curls.  
  
She opened her way with her hands at first, two fingers parting the outer lips of the labia and her tongue slipped in between, giving a tentative lick to the side of her clit but making sure not to put too much pressure too soon lest she hurt Molly with her eagerness. Irene felt tugs on her hair and Molly’s moans and soft sighs increasing with each lick of her tongue. Keeping to the side was safe, but after a few minutes Molly wanted more. Irene lapped at the tip of the clit, pulling the skin gently to the side and the tip towards her mouth. Molly’s body tensed, her hips thrusting upwards against Irene’s face.  
  
Fuck.  
  
“Irene! Irene, please.” The sounds of her name were accompanied by harder tugs on her hair that pulled her down and urged closer to Molly. And this time Irene did not have a witty comeback to that clear wanton display of desire. Enraptured, she just nodded and went along with her task.  
  
Her tongue went down and found the inner folds that separated her from where Molly wanted her tongue the most. She parted them using her mouth with little effort and found wetness on her lips almost instantly. Molly tasted of cherry and rain and salt and every good thing Irene could think of. She moaned above Irene and the tugs she was inflicting upon her hair grew only more painful, more desperate.  
  
Irene knew this was the moment. She didn’t know how but this was it.  
  
She placed both of Molly’s hands on her shoulders to still her. Molly’s nails dug into her skin and Irene mumbled in approval. Molly seemed to get the hint and looked at Irene for a long moment, her eyes asking ‘are you sure?’ and Irene could only find it within herself to nod, yes she was sure. This was how it was meant to happen, not the forced way they had tried to inflict upon the other.  
  
“No, no wait.” Molly’s hands were pushing her back and away from her, Irene looked up, surprised. “We don’t have to do this.”  
  
“I know, but I want to. I can’t see from here, use your nails on my back, come on, just a little blood.” She tried not to think about it too much, but she was sure of it. She wanted it.  
  
“Irene, what about, what about what you said. That you didn’t feel comfortable!”  
  
“This isn’t about at all, I can see that now.” To point each word Irene pressed a kiss to Molly’s inner thigh then on her belly. “We are us, Molly and Irene, I’ve been putting this in a context this doesn’t deserve, I’ve been trying to make a scene out of the whole thing, to make it they main act. It doesn’t have to be that kind of play. The blood can be just part of the whole.”  
  
Irene could see Molly’s resolve crumbling, she could see how much Molly wanted this, the desire on those eyes was so powerful that Irene wondered how did she ever shy away from it.  
  
Molly finally nodded and bit her lip, “Th-e- the safew-o-rd is apple remember okay?” Oh Molly, sweet sweet Molly, of course Irene remembered.  
  
But she nodded nonetheless and without further ado buried her face in between Molly’s legs again. Her tongue slid in and she guided a finger alongside it to slip inside Molly as well, working both in and out at the same time. With her thumb Irene pressed on the hood of Molly’s clit, pulling back the skin surrounding it and letting go again, and so on. She knew there was a time constraint, that before long Molly would be too sensitive to continue this. So Irene worked quickly to get her off before that happened.  
  
Molly’s nails clawed at her skin and just like the pain caused by a riding crop, the feeling was fleeting and it dissolved away after seconds. But Irene knew there would be marks the next day, nail indents, red scratches, possibly even a welt or too, and blood,  but there wasn’t even time to dwell on that fact. There was only time to bring Molly off.  
  
Suddenly something was not quite right, Molly was pulling at her hair again, trying to bring her upwards. Irene blinked confused and pulled back, giving Molly a worried look. But Molly seemed far from worried, she pulled Irene for a kiss, and Irene had to moan at the prospect of Molly tasting herself in Irene’s mouth. Her thumb kept on working against Molly’s clit, increasing the pace, focusing the constant touch against a single spot, the spot that made Molly squirm the most.  
  
She understood why Molly had wanted to kiss her so badly. She was using her teeth to bite at Irene’s lower lip, pain touched her lip for a fleeting moment and she could feel the metallic taste of blood inside her mouth. For a second she was dizzy but Molly dived right in to lick at the red pearl pooling on Irene’s lip. Swallowing it down before Irene could even see it, if it weren’t for the taste she wouldn’t even had known it was there.  
  
That... that was, god.  
  
And then Molly was coming, her hips went rigid and her pelvic muscles contracted. She seemed to have lost her breath, she was gasping and a tiny half scream escaped her throat. She thrust upwards once, twice against Irene’s hand, then suddenly with a cry her body went limp and fell back against the couch.  
  
Irene sat back on her heels, licking the remains of the blood and swallowing before her mind could process. It was only then, that the flavour of blood grounded her and brought her back to the painful reality that there was still an aching throb between her own legs. She was wet, and very much aroused. Her eyes closed, her brow furrowed and she guided her own hand against her clit to finish herself off.  
  
Two minutes later Molly joined her with her hand on top of hers. Both pressing here and there, creating friction that Irene used to rub himself against. The pace quickened, faster and faster and faster, until Irene was aching and ready to let it go. Molly kissed at the spot where he had broken Irene’s lip, and that’s all it took, that sharp pain that lasted less than an instant, to bring Irene over the edge.  
  
“Ahh” Irene came with a shameless moan, a cry directed at the sky, at the heavens, at Molly. Her body tensed, her pelvis contracted, her muscles spasmed and the pleasure of the very peak of her orgasm filled her from head to foot. It made her toes curl and her mind went blank.  
  
Her body fell forward on the couch, almost on top of Molly again.  
  
Molly was still panting, and there were traces of tiredness in her voice “That... That was..”  
  
Irene smiled.  
  
“I have no words.”  
  
“The best experiences can’t be described with words pet.” Irene could feel a line of blood trickling down her back and she sighed, doing her best to not turn around and look at herself.  
  
“Are we really doing this?” Molly sounded sceptical and she looked at Irene with a concerned expression.  
  
“It worked didn’t it?”  
  
“This time, I thought we had already said this was just something we couldn’t do. I said it didn’t matter, that I love you regardless of trivial things like this. You don’t have to force yourself!”  
  
“But I’m not. Molly, listen, I wanted to give this to you, and we finally found a way that doesn’t involve me fainting. This is good. We kept trying to make it about the blood itself, but really it was about us Molly.”  
  
“About us... ” Molly nodded, apparently liking the idea, and leaned forward to kiss at Irene’s cheek. “Okay, but if you ever just don’t want to do it again, you have to tell me.”  
  
“As long as I don’t see the blood afterwards I think we are okay.”  
  
“I should probably get disinfectant and water then.”  
  
“Good idea.”  
  
“Shower together?” offered Molly with an innocent smile, but Irene could tell from the glint in her eye that she had other plans in mind.  
  
“Oh yes!”

 


End file.
